Video, audio, and multimedia content and other programming may be distributed over broadband or other networks to end-users or subscribers. In some instances, it may be desirable to provide information concerning other videos, programs, or content that may be related to a primary video program of interest to an end-user.
By way of example, many prime-time television programs are in the nature of reality-based series or the like in which there may be progress or continuation from one episode to the next. Thus, information with respect to related programming may enable an end-user to be more readily directed to related content. Such information may additionally find use in video recommender services, second screen services, and various other services and applications. For example, in a second screen service, a second screen, such as a tablet, smartphone or like device may display information concerning other content that may be related to primary content being displayed on a primary screen, such as a television. For instance, if a sports program is being shown on the primary screen, the secondary screen may display information of player statistics, related games, related programs, high-lights, related advertisements, related merchandise, or any other additional information that may be considered relevant to the viewer of the primary content.